Main Page
Appearance Isobel is a young girl noted for being pretty by her classmates in school she is shown to be aged around 11 -12 years old. She has long aqua hair with bangs left out to frame her face, green eyes, pale white skin and an average height slim body. Isobel's facial features and hairstyle bear a similar appearance to her mother's. Isobel's daily attire doesn't change in the series instead it stays the same throughout each of the series, Isobel wears over the knee high grey socks, black hi-tops with a blue trim and light grey soles, a black trapeze dress that goes down to her mid-thighs with a blue trim along the top and bottom of the dress. Personality Throughout the series Isobel is shown to have a neutral facial expression, she often gets flustered from Jason either showing embarrassment or multiple signs that she might have a tiny crush on him based on what happened in the last episode of the first episode where she kissed him on the cheek leaving them blushing. Isobel is also shown as helpful and quite caring when it come's towards her friends, she is shown to have quite a close relationship to her father who's spirit/soul accompanies the friends on their journey to find Jason's Father as Isobel's dad now lives in her pendant. Plot Isobel resided in her hometown known as blueland in the dimension tri-force, her main goal was to go to earth to capture the living toy cars known as mechanimals used in 'mecard battles', even though she truly didn't want to capture them she still went off trying to fulfill the mission her father sent her to do even though it was shown as a misunderstanding. Once Isobel had safely teleported to earth in search of the mechanimals along the way she enrolled herself in a school in hopes to find the chosen one who could save tri-force from black mirror. As soon as she entered the classroom and took a seat next to Jason he greeted her but didn't greet him back, as the series continued on new characters appeared on earth from tri-force known as Ryan from red hall and black mirrors team goblin Dabi and Dana. After meeting Team goblin with Isobel not surprised at their sudden arrival Jason tamed the mechanimal known as Evan challenging team goblin to a mecard battle Isobel noticed something different in how he battled team goblin once realising what was so different about him she started to figure out he was the chosen one that could save tri-force. After winning the mecard battle Jason chose not to claim team goblins mechanimal thus leaving them confused. in the next episode we meet Ryan from red hall an ambitious, determined and stubborn boy who decides to save all mechanimals. Jason decides to show his school friends Kevin, Juliette and Brandon his new Mechanical which was evan. But after running into Ryan they battle, Jason looses and Ryan claimed Evan and left Jason frustrated and sad about loosing evan. Soon enough we meet vandyne from black mirror who turns out to be Jason's enemy, taming mechanimals from a far distance is his specialty. As the story progresses on we see Jason, Isobel, and Ryan team up to tame more mechanimals and save tri-force, soon enough the three save team goblin from a spell that made them evil and eventually get team goblin on their side, the only way they seem to get them on their side is because they took care of Dana while Dabi turned against Dana. as the story continues on we see a special and unbreakable bond in the group making their friendship excel and we see Jason and Ryan become best friends. Soon we meet Jelousia the strongest member of black mirror who brainwashes Isobel and Ryan onto her side making them turn evil, we also find out that vandyne was actually brainwashed into black mirror and was from earth known as a boy named Logan. After a lot of persuasion from Jason and battles we see him returning back to earth to find his family, once at earth vandyne (logan) runs into Juliette, Kevin, and Brandon who lead Vandyne to his mother resulting in a family reunion. Right at the last few episodes we see Jason, Dana, and Dabi battling Isobel, Ryan and jelousia about to loose the battle before the three vandyne teleports to tri-force in time to help them win the battle only to see all mechanimals being transported into a dangerous mechanimal which would destroy all of tri-force and possibly earth. It was then that the brainwashing is undone and we see the group reunite along with vandyne (logan). In the end tri-force is restored and we see the group bidding their goodbyes, as Vandyne and Jason decide to head back to earth they take Isobel back to her house only to see Isobel give Jason a kiss on the cheek leaving them both blush. Once both Vandyne and Jason leave tri-force we see Jason with his dad and mother having a family reunion from Jason saving his father and him and Juliette, Kevin and Brandon to have a friendly reunion. We see Vandyne and his mom living back at home happily together. The next day at school Jason and his school friends enter the classroom to see Isobel sitting in her usual chair to join them back at earth which leaves them a bit shocked in a happy way. Category:Anime Category:TV